Forsaken
by dawicf
Summary: I couldn't've fought back. How was I supposed to? She shouldn't exist in this world. AU song-fic using "Forsaken."


Forsaken

* * *

And once again, my pride as a writer is flushed down the drain. This mess is a song-fic, which is enough said. I originally made 2 versions, one which fleshed out the characters more, and this version, which more-or-less plays the song straight. Eventually, I realized that I was convoluting the lengthened version, so I gave that up.

DISCLAIMER: "Forsaken" is written and performed by Dream Theater, and distributed by Roadrunner Records, on the 2007 album _Systematic Chaos_. For added experience, play the song while reading this. It's not 100% accurate, but I tried to go for around 90% or better.

* * *

It wasn't hard for me to fall asleep. Noire worked me to the bone today, and all my muscles ache. The only problem is that I know that when I wake up tomorrow, I have to go through this again. And the day after that, and the day after, and again…

I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but I'm woken by the sensation of some _thing_ appearing in my bed with me. In the darkness, I can't see a thing, but I'm frozen when I feel a chilling breath on my neck. "Well, now, aren't you a cute one?" the intruder asks, revealing herself to be a female, young-sounding, but also devious.

"Who are you, why are you here, and what do you want?" I ask, somehow managing to keep my fear in check. "And how did you get in here?"

"Listen to you, playing it tough and giving me the 3rd degree. There are all sorts of ways, if you know what to do. If you must know, tonight, I have come for you. And who am I? Sorry. For now, that's a secret," she answers. "I'm here to slowly take you away."

"…You want to kill me?" I ask, secretly fearful.

"Oh, no, don't be ridiculous. I may be a hunter, but I take no pleasure in simply offing my prey." _What is she going on about?_ "You will belong to me one day. But for now, consider this an introduction. I will return tomorrow night, forsaken."

 _Forsaken?_ "No, wait. I still have questions, you can't just-"

"You and I will have many chances to speak, do not fear. Oh, and do be a dear and don't mention our meeting with your sister." Before I can utter another word, she's gone.

"What was that all about?" I ask aloud, calming myself by voicing my thoughts. "Who was she? What did she want?"

Needless to say, I didn't fall asleep after that…

 _Later…_

Another day of hard work, just like I predicted. Thankfully, the load wasn't as much today, a whole lot of comfort that is. Especially because of what's going to happen tonight. If that… _thing_ keeps her word, then she'll be back, which means another restless night. When I open door to my room, I'm proven all too right.

"I'm glad," I hear that voice again. "You didn't say a thing to her."

"…I wanted to, but she wouldn't have believed me. I'll ask again: what the hell do you want with me?"

"So hostile," she says with mocking fear. "And I'll say again: I want _you_ , forsaken."

"There you go again. What the hell does that mean?"

"That's need-to-know. Anyway," she continues, stepping into the moonlight, "tonight, let's get to know each other." Now that I can see her somewhat better, she's, I hate to admit it, beautiful. She looks about as tall as me, but with the poor illumination, that's all I get. She walks over to me, her steps barely audible, even in the silence. She stops in front of me, looking me in the eyes. It takes all my effort not to cave in under her. "You really are a cute one," she whispers in my ear.

"Look, if all you're here is to whisper some stupid sweet nothings, you're better off going somewhere else. I'm tired tonight, no thanks to you showing up yesterday, and I have another day of this tomorrow, so please, leave." Her expression is unreadable, but I think I may have offended her.

"Then, for tonight, let me help you. Perhaps you'll be in a more charitable mood tomorrow. So just sleep, and we'll talk again." With those words, I find that I can hardly stay awake. I feel myself being guided to my bed, and that's…when I…

 _The next day…_

I'll never say it aloud, and it makes me want to gag myself for even thinking it, but I'm grateful for what she did. Through the whole day, I expect to see her whenever I step into my room, like she's toying with me, but nothing. But that night…

"Did you miss me that badly?" she asks, teasing me.

I don't give in. "Hardly. I guess I'm just used to you now. Don't know what that says about me."

She laughs at my response. "I do tend to have that effect. Oh, well. Want to see something strange and mystical?" she asks in the vein of some old movie. Just like last night, she pulls close to me, closer than last night. Before I can think of how to react, she leans in and kisses me, and then I feel a sharp pain on my lip. _Did she just…that explains everything._ "You're…a vampire. But those don't exist here. They're just a story."

"Yes, I can see why you'd think that. But you should know as well I do that all rumors have some grain of truth to them." I can't argue with her. "But don't worry, you won't turn, and I certainly won't kill you. I said it the night we met: I'm a hunter, but I don't enjoy offing my prey. Tomorrow will be our last night here…"

…

I can't bring myself to think about what happened. That would cement the fact that it actually happened. But even my arguments here prove that it was real. _Damn it. I can't focus anymore._

"That, right there. I hate that look on people."

"Then why?" I ask, breaking down. "Always me, every night. I can't do a thing anymore. What do you want with me?!" I nearly scream.

Her arms wrap around me; her touch is gentle, comforting. "I can end it, you know. Just say it. Then all this can end."

"Say what?"

"You know what to do by now."

"…Fine. If only to let this end…Do it, whoever you are."

"That's it, Uni. And I'll finally answer you. Who am I? …My name is Nepgear," she finally says, before we lay down. "Now, close your eyes, and hold your breath…"

 _Happy (Enough) End…_

* * *

 _Forsaken_

 _For a while, I thought fell asleep/Lying motionless inside a dream_

 _Then, rising suddenly/I felt a chilling breath upon me/She softly whispered in my ear_

 _(Forsaken)_

 _Forsaken/I have come for you/Awaken/Look in my eyes, and take my hand_

 _Give yourself up to me_

 _I waited painfully/For night to fall again/trying to silence the fear within me_

 _Out of an ivory mist, I felt a stinging kiss/And saw a crimson stain on her lips_

 _Forsaken/I have come for you/Awaken/Look in my eyes, and take my hand_

 _Give yourself up to me_

 _Take me far away/Close your eyes and hold your breath/To the ends of the earth_

 _Forsaken/I have come for you/Awaken/Look in my eyes, and take my hand_

 _Forsaken/Fly away with me tonight/Awaken/Renew my life/Now you are mine_

 _Give yourself up to me_

* * *

So, here it is. Unfortunately, this isn't the first of these I plan on doing. If I get inspired, then I'll do one. So to answer a few questions, yes, this was rushed. No, I don't plan on releasing that lengthened version. And yes, the two _did_ do… _that_ at the end, for all you perverts out there (Am I really one to talk, though?).

I made the ending say "Happy (Enough)" because, as you can read, the original song ending has the character being trapped by the vampire's influence. Here, I settled for a slightly more ambiguous ending. Does Uni turn? Does (Vampire) Nepgear take her away? Sometimes, Ambiguity is a better answer. Although, hey, if you guys enjoyed this and want me to do something else as a song-fic, leave a request. (Maybe) I'll get around to it. It's nothing on you guys; I'm just very self-conscious about people reviewing my stories. Like or dislike, I don't care about that.


End file.
